1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an information collecting program stored on a computer readable recording medium, an information collecting method and an information collecting apparatus. The program, the method and the apparatus can be applied to a network apparatus that includes a plurality of function processing units, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for collecting fault information from each of communication devices, which are included in a communication network system, to detect a fault occurred in each communication device has been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-23011, for example, describes an example of such fault information collecting technology.
An integrated network device integrates a plurality of sorts of function processing on packets sent by users that are passing through a network. There has been technology of collecting process information for determining the cause of packet discard for each function processing unit, in such a case where a packet is unexpectedly discarded in the integrated network device. The integrated network device determines the cause of unexpected discard of a packet concerned based on a user policy and information indicating a process, to be called “process information” thereafter, when the packet concerned is unexpectedly discarded. The user policy setting a association among sub functions of each function processing unit for passing through the network for each user, and the process information is collected for each function processing unit.
However, the above-mentioned technology cannot promptly determine the cause of unexpected discard of a packet.
The conventional technology collects process information, however it cannot promptly recognize which function processing unit the unexpectedly discarded packet concerned passed through by using which sub function. Therefore, it might be difficult to promptly determine the cause as the conventional technology cannot immediately recognize whether the user policy for the packet concerned is in right association with each sub function of each function processing unit through which the packet has passed or not.